Botella
by zaimadden
Summary: Una noche , una fiesta , los animos todo puede suceder...
1. La fiesta

**BOTELLA**

En el cielo de Londres la noche era oscura, había unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo, bastante pocas, pero en el jardín de una casa parecía que eso no importaba mucho. Ahí estaba un grupo de jóvenes riendo, comiendo y bebiendo, parecía que celebraban algo. Uno de esos chicos tenía el cabello negro y bastante revuelto, y unos ojos verdes que lucían más ahí, en la oscuridad. Su nombre era (como la mayoría de la gente sabe) Harry Potter.

Harry llegaba con unas cuantas botellas más para sus amigos, quienes se encontraban sentados en el césped mirando las estrellas y contándose historias.

—- Chicos¡hagamos algo interesante! –gritaba Colin Crevey.

— Ya estamos muy ocupados –gritó Luna, quien estaba besándose con Neville en la otra esquina, y ambos lo miraron con odio.

Los demás chicos sonrieron, sabían que esa pareja era tal para cual y sólo hoy con un poco de alcohol Neville se había dado el valor de decirle lo mucho que le interesaba.

— ¿Qué es eso interesante que propones¿Tomarnos fotos acaso? –preguntó Ron sarcástico.

— Nunca nadie me toma en serio...

Pero esto Colin ya no lo decía hacia Ron, era obvio que sus ojos se posaban en una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada a lado de su hermano, riendo de los chistes de los demás.

— Bien, démosle una oportunidad al chico. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

— Gracias Dean. Este... saben que soy hijo de muggles¿verdad? – Todos asintieron. – Pues he visto un juego bastante interesante el otro día por TV… se llama "la botella".

— OK, juguemos –dijo Lavander. - Yo doy un trago, tú otro y así¿no?

Hermione, que era la única que sabía de qué se trataba, reía por lo bajo.

— No. Vamos a hacer girar una botella y a los dos a los que les apunte van a tener que quitarse una prenda si los dos son del mismo sexo. Si no son del mismo sexo, pues un beso.

Los chicos sonrieron al escuchar eso y formaron un círculo en el patio. Todos miraban a quien deseaban. Parvati giró la botella... Todos la miraban dar vueltas y rogaban porque les tocara a ellos con su amor imposible. La botella se fue deteniendo (Harry sintió alivio al ver que lo había pasado a él) y se paró frente a Hermione. Y el otro extremo…frente a Seamus.

Seamus, que no encontraba nada fea a Hermione, se levantó, y todos empezaron a gritar como ambulancias mientras uno de los chicos cerraba los ojos para no verlo y susurraba para sí mismo: "no me quiere pero aún así no me puede hacer sufrir tanto, yo la amo".

La chica que tenía al lado le miraba asustada, pero regresó sus ojos a la escena y vio cómo Seamus y Hermione se daban un beso que parecía jamás iba a terminar, era muy profundo. Volteó a su lado y el chico que estaba ahí se paró bruscamente al ver la escena, su corazón no soportaba eso.

Harry, a pesar de su estado ebrio, sabía que su amigo necesitaba ayuda y corrió tras de él. Igual lo hizo la chica y Hermione, al ver dónde iban sus amigos, les siguió.

— ¡Ron!

Pero el joven parecía no hacer caso. Hermione le tomó del brazo e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, lo cual provocaba que Ron cayera a sus pies, pero la muy ciega de Hermione no lo sabía...

— ¿Qué te sucede¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo todos... hip!

— ¿Estás bebiendo? –preguntó alarmado.

— No te importa, nunca te he importado. Sólo soy la sabelotodo¿no?

En ese momento, Harry le pidió a Ginny que regresaran, no quería ver esas "escenitas".

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-pregunto el chico asustado , el deseaba a la chica pero ella que pensaba de el?

— Que seas tonto no es mi problema… yo ya te lo dije quiero saber¿qué te sucede?

— ¿QUÉ ME SUCEDE...¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE A TI¿ACASO ME VES BEBIENDO O BESÁNDOME CON LA PRIMERA QUE ESTÁ FRENTE A MÍ?

— Pues deberías hacerlo, deberías besar a quien está frente a ti.

Ron se quedo atónito, no entendía ni la mitad. Ni tampoco lo necesitó porque Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él y le besaba (¿acaso no era eso lo que había estado esperando?) y después lo empezaba a jalar hacia dentro de la casa.

— Necesitamos más espacio... hip... además aquí hay demasiado público.

— Este…

— No hables, sólo sígueme.

En poco tiempo, los dos estaban en su habitación. Ella le besaba, empujándolo contra la pared. Él disfrutaba abrazándola por la cintura mientras le pasaba una mano por el rostro y Hermione le alborotaba el cabello.

— No sabes hace cuánto sueño con esto...


	2. Mirando hacia nuevos horizontes

8888888888   
888888888888888   
888888822222228888   
88888822222222288888   
888888222222222228888822228888   
888882222222222222288222222222888   
8888822222222222222222222222222288   
888882222222222222222222222222288   
88888222222222222222222222222888   
888822222222222222222222222888   
8888222222222222222222222888   
8888222222222222222222888   
88822222222222222228888   
888822222222222888888   
888888222288888888   
888888888888888   
88888888888888   
888888888   
88888

**Perdonen la tardanza , me pidieron continuación y aquí esta dejen reviews….**

-no soy lindo solo soy un Weaslye enamorado-y sonrió y se acerco a besar a Hermione tiernamente

Pero algo debía arruinar su momento el no tenia tanta suerte, un grito estridente de quien menos deseaban.

-Ron!

Bajo las escaleras ya sabia a lo que se iba a enfrentar , pero al verla el alma se fue a sus pies.

-no llegabas… hasta mañana… mamá –pregunto titubeante el muchacho

-Ronald te dije que podías traer a tus amigos , pero jamás di la autorización para que hicieras una fiesta –Ron agacho la cabeza , pero ni así podía ocultar su sonrisa , ahora no le importaba nada solo el echo de que ya estaba con quien deseaba- No te rías Weaslye , ¡pero que es esto!- se acerco al bote de basura próximo a la puerta

La casa realmente estaba tirada , y el bote de basura repleto , parecía que había alguien que intento atacar a otro o algo por el estilo, pero a un lado del bote estaba tirado Colin con una botella de licor en la mano , pero era notorio que no estaba consiente ni de que vivía en la planeta tierra

-se que tu y los de tu curso ya son mayores, pero estos chiquillos, júrame que no hicieron nada mas , que nadie salio herido

-madre solo fue una fiesta , además Vol.. Bueno ya sabes quien ya ha muerto

-NO ME IMPORTA ESTOY MUY MOLESTA, ESTAN CASTIGADOS!

-no es culpa de Ron señora

Había aparecido una chica de cabellos castaños que había echo perderse a Ron y para la señora esa chica era como de la familia, y siempre había sido sincera con ella así que le creía.

-fui yo que quise darle una fiesta adulta a Harry ahora que todo ya estaba bien… y por el contrario Ron fue el único que no bebió ni una gota , el es un gran chico , bastante lindo debe creerme …además soy yo la que debe pedirle disculpas , yo tuve la idea , pero a Ron no le haga nada

-Hermione yo te am…-se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba decir , parecía ser que la señora Weaslye lo noto , pero no quiso decir nada- TQM pero esto se lo debo explicar yo a mi madre Ron miraba a Hermione, y viceversa, la señora Weaslye solo suspiro y desapareció tal y como había llegado, dejando a Ron solo con Hermione , quien realmente no sabia que hacer.

-gracias… no debiste… yo… este-Ron siguió balbuceando frases sin sentido, pero Hermione no decía nada estaba sonrojada

De repente escucharon una risa eran Harry y Ginny que les miraban sorprendidos

-una recomendación hermanito, pasen un tiempo juntos y dense cuenta de que las cosas entre ustedes ya no serán las mismas

Ron se acerco tiernamente a Hermione y le tomo la mano, pero al instante los dos estaban rojos como nunca y se dirigían miradas nerviosas

-creo que los dejamos Harry

-Sabes es un poco tonto todo esto, habíamos deseado estar juntos desde hace tiempo y ahora que estamos no sabemos que hacer no lo crees –decía Hermione mientras se acercaba mas a Ron

-pues yo si se que quiero hacer… quería invitarte a cenar

-pero aun es muy temprano

-si mientras esperamos juntos ¿no crees?

Y se acerco tiernamente a darle un beso

-gracias por defenderme

-nunca te dejare solo

La tarde paso sin nada que comentar , recogieron todo lo que estaba tirado y llevaron a sus casa a los que seguían hay muchos aun inconscientes como era el caso de Seamus o Dean.

Habían tomado la decisión de salir a cenar Ron & Hermione debido a su recién "noviazgo" y pues Ginny y Harry iban a ver si se daba algo, podía ser que si , pero tal vez ya habían dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

Harry avanzaba y miraba de reojo a Ginny, parecía que le quisiera decir algo , pero para su suerte o su desgracia la chica no parecía estar atenta a nada.

Pero lo que nadie sabia era que había pasado por que Colin estaba en el suelo y con una botella…

**-flashback-**

-Ginny veo que regresas

-si, parece que mi hermano se la pasa en grande

-y tu por que no?

-es que no tengo a nadie con quien pasármela así

-y yo estoy pintado

-que me tratas de decir

-Lo voy a decir una vez y no voy a repetirlo- y la atrajo hacia el besándola , la tenia fuertemente abrazada por que se sentía mareado y un poco confuso- yo te amo , lo he guardado , pero parece que tu después de Potter no has decidido darle la oportunidad a alguien que te ame en verdad y no solo un rato , luego te deje y ya no traté el tema ¿acaso alguna vez te dijo que te amaba? –de nuevo le besaba y parecía que Ginny estaba disfrutando el momento además Colin tenia razón , Harry nunca le dijo que le amaba-¿Cómo sabes que no fue pura atracción física, piensalo y no hay quien te convenga mas que yo… además beso muuuy bien

Ginny no recordaba lo demás solo el hecho de que estaba con Colin bebiendo , bailando y besándose , pero en la otra esquina había alguien que por lo visto ni consiente estaba.

-Potter cuidado con las escaleras te vas a caer!

Harry venia bajando pero se notaba que era la primera vez que bebía , venia agarrrandose de las paredes y tenia una mirada perdida

-estoy bien en mis cinco sentidos!-decía al mismo tiempo que se detenía en una esquina a vomitar

-esta bien te creo , ¿entonces te cayo mal la pizza?

-la pizza , si debe ser eso

Se abrió un silencio mientras el chico miraba a Harry que se ponía pálido y se detenía de la pared con dificultad

-pero si no comí pizza

-entonces si te hizo daño la bebida

-no creo que eso no me hace daño me ayuda a olvidar que estoy enamorado de Ginebra

**-fin del flashback-**

-te cae bien Colin?-pregunto Ginny mirando a Ron quien iba tomado de la mano de su novia

-eh… si por que

-es mi nuevo novio

-Ginny!

Ron mostraba cierto enojo pero no quiso decir mas , mientras que Harry a pesar del claro dolor de cabeza se sintió peor al escuchar eso , el esperaba reconquistarla y pedirle regresar


End file.
